Quistis, Who Loved A Man
by PenPrincess
Summary: (AU) Years after his father's death, an infamous demon seeks revenge. The story of Quistis, who loved a man...(rating just in case)
1. Quistis, Who Loved A Man - Prologue: Red...

**Quistis, Who Loved A Man**

written by:  
KawaiiKaoru

summary:  
(AU) Years after his father's death, an infamous demon seeks revenge. The story of Quistis, who loved a man...

pairings:  
Seiftis

rating/warnings:  
R : violence

disclaimer:  
**I don't own (or rent) any of the characters or their world. I'm not challenging any copyrights.**

note:  
I was reading over _Wicked Intent_, and I thought to myself, _This is such a dark fic! It's almost depressing __me__!_ So I wanted to write something more lighthearted. This will be semi-darkish, if dark at all. I want to add a bit of humor here and there though. There _will_ be lemon scenes in the future. I'll change the ratings then, though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
=========================================  
Quistis, Who Loved A Man, Prologue: Red Gloves  
=========================================  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis Trepe was a girl with dreams. She wanted to a princess, a writer, a chef and the President of Galbadia in her spare time. Her father did all he could to help her fulfill these dreams; he sent her to the best schools, and she excelled. Quistis knew, however, that her father was a drug dealer. Ian Trepe sold every kind of drug on the market, and he made loads of money doing it.

He was a good man, and he didn't deserve what he had coming. Ian got caught up in a middle of a scandal. To protect his daughter, he moved from Deiling City to the small town of Winhill. There, they managed to live a very peaceful life.

-- ** --

Thirteen year old Quistis opened the door of her small house in Winhill. She looked around, clutching her books close to her chest. She tried to sneak in as quietly as possible-

"Young lady," Ian scolded, "why were you late?" He was sitting on the couch. He had obviously been waiting for her to enter the house.

Quistis cursed beneath her breath. "Uh, sorry. The b-bus was late again-"

"By an hour?"

"Y-yeah. I hear the d-driver's-"

"You had detention again, didn't you?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes. I mean, no!..._crap_, yes! I had detention, ok?!" Quistis replied frustratedly.

Ian sighed, "How many times...Quisty, sit down." She did so, setting her books on the floor and taking a seat next to her father. She could tell something was up, because whenever something important happened, his brow creased like it did now.

He produced a silver ring from his pocked, and placed it in Quistis' hand. He pressed it to her palm, as if he wanted it to become a part of her. Quistis flinched.

"Er, sorry...Quistis, that was your mother's ring. It won't fit you now, but maybe when you're older..."

"Dad, I can't take this. I'll- I'll lose it or something. If it was mom's-"

"You won't lose it, I know you won't. But I wanted to tell you that...I got a job today. A _real_ job. At the supermarket."

"That's great daddy!" Quistis exclaimed, embracing her father.

"So...I've stopped selling drugs. I'm shutting down, so that way I'll never put you in danger again, ok?"

"You promise this time? Because you've told me three times-"

"I promise you, Quistis, that I, Ian Trepe, am no longer a drug dealer as of today. As long as you have that ring, I'll always keep you safe. Keeping you safe means staying away from drugs, right?"

Quistis nodded, looking down at the ring. It was too big now, but she hoped she would grow into it. She hugged her father again, grateful that he was quitting his profession for good. It had brought them so much trouble..._Oh, to be free of it..._

-- ** --

But as they always say, _nothing lasts forever_.

-- ** --

"Trepe!" a deep voice called. Ian turned around, clutching the grocery bags closer to his chest. He nearly tripped over a rather large rock, but he managed to keep his balance. He was so _clumsy_. Ian squinted; he could only make out the silhouette off the figure calling his name.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"My name's Castor Vagen," the man shouted, his features coming into view, "I'm here representing Shojun Mach. You have a little unfinished business with him."

Ian froze. _Mach's followed me all the way over here? It's been two years, and the guy can't give up fifteen pounds of coke?_ Ian said calmly, "Unfinished business? Concerning what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb Mr. Trepe," Vagen said, "You know what I'm talking about." The hitman rubbed his knuckles, which were bulging through his gloves. _Brass knuckles..._ Ian set down his groceries with care. The two were in a blocked off alley he used as shortcut to get home. _Home! QUISTIS! Mach wouldn't dare...would he?_

"Mr. Vagen, I don't know what to tell you," Ian replied, unzipping his jacket, "Rather hot, you think?"

Vagen took a threatening step. He shouted, "WHERE'S THE-" he swung his arm in an attempt to hit Ian.

But Ian was too quick. Sunlight glinted off the surface of the blade of a knife. The sharp point made contact, and Castor Vagen fell to the floor, blood oozing out of a spot in his lower abdomen.

"That's the end of you-" Ian said. Suddenly, Quistis flashed in his mind, and he tore off home. When he arrived there, the door was open. He tensed, wishing he had remembered to take the knife out of Mr. Vagen's stomach. He also wished he had wiped his hands on something. Not wanting to stain his shirt, Ian gingerly pushed open the door, walking in slowly. A red fingerprint marked the white paint. He walked into his living room. Quistis was there, looking calm and doing her homework.

"Oooh! Hi, daddy- Hey, what's wrong with your hands?" Quistis asked in alarm, "What's the matter, dad?"

Ian put his hands behind his back, and searched the area, saying, "Oh nothing, just my red gloves."

"Red gloves?"

"Yeah, red gloves-" A huge man crashed into Ian. His attacker was none other than Castor Vagen.

"I killed you!" Ian exclaimed, punching his attacker in the jaw. Blood from Ian's hand stained his face.

Castor delivered a knee to Ian's unsuspecting gut, causing Trepe to double over and fall to the ground. Castor pulled a gun out from his black trench coat.

"There's a new species of humans out, Trepe," the man whispered, "Mach's own personal army of devils. You picked the wrong person to fuck with, Mr. Trepe. I want fifteen pounds of cocaine, and I want it _now._" He raised the gun and aimed it at Quistis. "Or the little girl goes."

Quistis stood up. She said, "Oh _little_ am I? I stopped being little when I turned ten. Put that gun down before I-"

"Quisty, honey, please close your mouth. Go into the kitchen. Mr. Vagen and I need to talk."

Quistis walked into the kitchen, as she was told. She listened to the conversation, however.

"How are you alive?" Ian asked in disbelief.

Castor replied, "Like I said, there is a new breed of humans out. A lot has happened since you left Deiling, Trepe. We're strong and we're invincible."

"Come now, nothing's invincible," Ian said, with magnificent calm. Quistis was amazed at how well her father kept her cool beneath a gun.

Mr. Vagen waved his gun around lazily. "The only way to kill me would be to decapitate me- I need cocaine. Fifteen pounds of it, or I'll kill you and then your daughter. Maybe I'll do more than _kill_ her..."

Ian tensed. _No one_ touched his daughter. He made a move for Vagen, but a bullet was shot. Castor looked at his victim, myrth rising from his gut. He enjoyed killing, he was cold like that. He heard a scuffle, and he turned around. The little girl was there, looking at him with utter hate. Castor smiled, and he took a threatening step toward her, but she dived at him. A glare blinded him, and he toppled to the floor. Before he died, Castor looked up into the eyes of the fourteen year old girl straddled above him. For a moment, he wondered how a child could look at him with such hate. It reminded him of that brat back home. A large kitchen knife swung dangerously close to his neck and-

Two strokes, three...

The man's head was completely disconnected from his body. Quistis lifted herself off of him, looking at her hands in a trance. She looked down at her father. He was..._dead_. Quistis fell to her knees, tears running from her eyes down her neck. She looked at her hands again, the simple silver ring around her finger was stained in blood.

"Look, daddy. Now I've got red gloves, just like yours..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
=========================================  
Quistis, Who Loved A Man, Prologue: Red Gloves  
=========================================  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, review! First chapter out soon, hopefully.


	2. Quistis, Who Loved A Man- Chapter One: A...

**Quistis, Who Loved A Man**

written by:  
KawaiiKaoru

summary:  
(AU) Years after his father's death, an infamous demon seeks revenge. The story Quistis, who loved a man...

pairings:  
Seiftis

rating/warnings:  
R : violence

disclaimer:  
**I don't own (or rent) any of the characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
=========================================  
Quistis, Who Loved A Man- Chapter One: Dangerous Woman  
=========================================  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis entered the small, rundown bar like she had been doing every night for the two past weeks. Ignoring the various cat calls, Quistis plopped down into a barstool and set Save the Queen down on the counter with a _thud!_ A few people snickered and raised their eyebrows at Quistis' choice of weapon. Maybe they didn't think a woman was capable of handling a whip that powerful. But they were wrong; Quistis was a licensed Demon Hunter, this is, she hunted down those dirty, nearly invincible semi-human animals called demons for a living. She and her whip were a deadly combination.

Or maybe they thought Quistis was a dominatrix.

That couldn't have been further from the truth...Quistis was nearly a vigin. She had made love _once_, if it even counted, with a handsome clerk at the grocery store. It lasted no more than a few minutes, and the experience left Quistis with a huge disinterest for sex. It was just something that was not a part of her lifestyle.

Talented Demon Hunters had been in high demand lately. It seemed like Gaea was suddenly overrun with the dirty things.

/// demons : chemically enhanced human beings, with strength, speed and magical skills far exceeding that of a human ///

Creating demons was considered unethical and it was outlawed. However, some of the most powerful people owned small armies of demons, to use as their hitmen.

Quistis was the most requested and powerful Demon Hunter in Galbadia. She had a demon kill count of 48, almost a record. She lived her life alone and never stayed in one place for long, much like a vagabond.

"Quistis," Therin, the bartender, greeted, "The usual?"

She nodded, somewhat forlornly.

"What's the matter?" Therin asked, "You don't seem too upbeat today. But then again, you're never really _upbeat_. As a matter of fact, you're one of the gloomiest-"

"_Therin_!"

"Right-o! So that's a margarita on the rocks for the pretty lady?" Therin joked, shaking some concoction up. He stirred it a bit and dumped the contents of a shaker into a thick mug. It looked like a mix of green and red rotten stuff. He pushed it to Quistis.

"This isn't a margarita, Therin," Quistis pointed out.

The older man replied, "I know- I know! But it _tastes_ great! It'll loosen you up, so you can have some fun tonight. Maybe you'll even get _lucky_."

Quistis smiled, and took a sip of the stuff. She tried hard not to gag, but she spit the thick stuff out of her mouth back into the cup.

"WHAT _WAS_ THAT?!" Quistis exclaimed, standing up. The usuals and a few tipplers stared at her.

Therin scowled. "It's called the 'Colorful Blitz'. My own creation. It's supposed to give you a little _shock_, but-"

"Therin, that was more than a shock. It's- It's just _gross_," Quistis replied.

"Well, gee, that's polite."

"No, that's the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever-"

"Come on now, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"But it was really, _really_-"

"OK! I get the picture. It's gross, it's disgusting. I know, it tastes like crap. It's the most-"

"Aw," Quistis teased, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Psh- wha- then- why- you- STOP THAT!" Therin shouted. Onlookers giggled and chuckled.

Quistis replied, "Uh, Therin, can I have that margarita on the rocks now? For the pretty lady...?"

Therin obliged somewhat reluctantly. He served the drink with a cold shoulder, but a warm smile from Quistis melted his icy behavior, and once again he was pushing free drinks to his new favorite usual. He couldn't help but like the small blonde, even though she was much more powerful than she looked. Though she didn't show it very often, Therin knew that Quistis had a very soft side, and she was very capable of love. He had tried to set her up six times out of the thirteen days she had been to the bar, all attempts failing miserably.

A dark skinned man entered the bar, with two larger men behind him. His presence seemed to shush the whole place, though he was physically very small. Quistis straightened herself and turned to look at the intruder. _He's certainly not a usual_. Turning back around, she took a cool sip of her margarita. The man sitting next to her stood all of a sudden and fled.

"Excuse me, miss, but you need to move," one of the larger guys said.

Quistis replied, "Teh! You need to learn how to treat a woman." Therin was no where in sight. _Probably hiding behind the counter. Old geezer, I'll get him..._

"I don't need to learn nuthin'," he said, "but you need to learn how to do what you're told."

"My father died along time ago, Brainy," Quistis spat, "So you can find your ass another chair."

'Brainy' rose his arm in an attempt to hit Quistis, but the smaller, dark skinned man placed a hand on his arm and stepped forward to Quistis.

"Dear lady, my greatest apologies for Jeck's behavior," the small man said, "May I ask your name?"

"Quistis Trepe," she replied honestly.

"Something tells me you're not being truthful," he said.

Quistis took one last drink of her margarita, before setting it down with a bang. She placed her hand on Save the Queen. What happened next happened in a blur.

"Something tells me you're a demon," Quistis declared flatly, as she swung Save the Queen dramatically, causing it to crack in the air. Another flick of the wrist, and Brainy was down. The other thug had time to run, but Quistis caught him on the back, causing him to topple over. He crashed over two chairs.

"Care to take this outside, Miss Trepe?" the little man asked.

"Yeah, sure Kruen," Quistis replied. She followed him out of the bar, giving a smile to a shaking Therin that said 'I'll-be-ok'.

"Before we continue, I beg of you: how did you learn my name?" Kruen questioned.

Quistis answered, "I was hired to kill you."

"By whom?"

"Oh come on now, Kruen. You know the rules."

"Yes, I do. But I don't play by them-" He lunged at Quistis, connecting a punch to Quistis' jaw.

As he struck, Quistis grabbed his shirt collar with her left arm. Though she stumbled from the blow, Quistis managed to push him back with some force. With her right hand, she swung Save the Queen and it struck his face. Angry red welts appeared, and blood began to flow from them. Kruen touched his fingers to cheek.

"You'll pay for that."

"I don't think so," Quistis replied with a sinister tone. A black cloud formed over Kruen's eyes. Thank Hyne for the Blind spells junctioned to her whip. He groped around, searching clumsily for Quistis and trying to strike her. Quistis smiled at him. _So stupid!_ She cracked Save the Queen.

Once...twice...he was down. 

She didn't want to do what she about to- she walked over to him and wrapped her faithful whip tightly around his neck. Kruen opened his eyes and tried to force Quistis off of him, but she was straddled over him. She twisted the whip and Kruen's airholes were blocked off. She saw the life go out of his eyes...That look she had seen so many times before.

She unwrapped her whip from his neck, and pulled something shiny out of her pocket. It was the blade of a knife. Save the Queen had been modified so that a blade could be attatched to the end of it if Quistis desired, and it would still work properly. So Quistis attatched the blade. Closing her eyes, Quistis swung the whip in the air. It whistled. She reopened her eyes, and Save the Queen hit Kruen on the neck, causing blood to gush out of a deep wound.

One stroke, two...

Kruen's head was completely detatched from his neck. Quistis caught the end of her whip in her hand and took off the blade, stuffing it back into her pocket, blood and all. 

Quistis looked to the bar. Therin and a crowd had gathered outside. She gave them an apologetic look, throwing an extra sorry look to Therin. She had to leave now, but she didn't really want to. Timber was such a nice, cozy place...These people had just seen her commit a murder- like hell she would be able to stay. But she would miss Therin. In the short time she had known him, she had become attatched to the old man. He reminded her of...

She walked away, clutching Save the Queen closely to her chest. Dusk settled over Timber, and whispers of a dangerous woman floated around the town.

-- ** --

In the bathroom of the train, Quistis sat. A few people had banged on the door, and Quistis didn't blame them. She had been in there for all of thirty minutes, waiting for her hairdye to dry. She rinsed her head out in the small compartment, bumping her head on the faucet every time the train lurched. When she was done, Quistis looked at herself. Red hair framed her face. It was a softer, more brownish shade of red, nothing bright, so she wouldn't stand out. She also put on her glasses. For her last job, she had worn contacts, so it would be better if she wore her glasses. She looked at her appearance in the mirror.

She walked out of the bathroom. A line of people was waiting.

"Hey, where'd the blonde go? How'd you get in? Oh- get out of my way, I need to pee!" a rather irrate lady said, shoving Quistis roughly out of her way. Quistis rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat.

"Excuse me," a steward called from the front of the car, "Is there a Tracie Samson on board?"

Quistis rose up and waved her hand, giving the steward a big smile. "Tracie Samson, right here!" she replied cheerfully.

-- ** --

"Well, Jackie, you've certainly done well for yourself," Quistis said, taking a seat across the bulky brunette woman. They were in Jackie's private car, and it was rather fancy. Quistis almost didn't want to touch the shiny seats of the booth. But she did, and a steward brought water for each of them. Quistis took a small, ladylike sip.

"Yes, I guess I have. So what's with the name _Tracie_?"

"I don't know. Sounds like a red-head name, ne?"

Jackie shrugged. "Sure. I've got another job for you, Quist'. It's going to be tough."

"Shyeah, that's what you said about Kruen," Quistis snorted, "I killed him with a Blind spell. Give me someone _challenging_."

"I've got you a challenge, hun. His name is Isaac Cassidy-"

Quistis spit out her water. "Isaac _Cassidy?_ You mean that pompous asswhole running for President of Galbadia?"

"The one and only."

"He's a demon?"

"You bet," Jackie replied, "and apparently, he's a dirty one. Seventeen killings in his neighborhood, all killed in similiar demon style. The current mayor of Deling is requesting a very skilled Demon Hunter to stop the killings. He doesn't have any idea who the demon could be, but my investigators say Cassidy is somehow connected to them. They're almost certain that he's a demon, a powerful one at that. I'm sure he runs under a different name, though. Who better to stop him than the Soft Assassin, great killer of demons?"

"You still sell me under the name 'Soft Assassin'? How corny do I sound..." Quistis asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Very. But it suits you. You are an _assassin_, and you're _soft_-"

"Soft?"

"Yes. You show a very unusual amount of reluctancy to kill. I would almost think you didn't _like_ hunting demons."

"But I do so love it!" Quistis teased, "So...Isaac Cassidy, huh?"

"Does he present a challenge?"

"Tch! Don't make me-"

Just then, the train stopped, throwing Quistis and Jackie out of their chairs. There was a crash, and the door to the traincar was opening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
=========================================  
END Chapter One  
=========================================  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? 


End file.
